Fight On!
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just moved to Magnolia with her father. Here she has an unexpected encounter with a pink haired boy, who drastically changes her life when he introduces her to the world of boxing. Now enrolled in Fairy Tail High's boxing club, will she become a champion? Only time will tell. Nalu AU
1. Start Me Up

**A/N: In the past I've written two certain Fairy Tail fics; Once You Get to Know Me (which was a boxing fic) and Hidden Feelings (which was a school/comedy fic). I had so much fun writing those fics that I decided to make this fic a combination of the two. A school life boxing fic. I hope you guys enjoy ^^**

"Alright Luce! You can do this the champion's already exhausted from the previous round. You got this in the bag!"

Hearing those words somehow gave me courage and energy. These past seven rounds have been hell, I still haven't fully gotten rid of this nervous feeling in my gut, but having Natsu as my second seemed to calm me down a little.

I couldn't feel my face anymore. All I felt was an unpleasant warm feeling throughout my body. It was equivalent to the flustered state you feel when you have a heavy fever.

My breathing was starting to become hitched. I would be lying if I said I felt great.

"Oi Luce, hang in there, you're almost done just stay up on your feet and you'll be fine.", Natsu said softly as he rubbed vaseline over the cuts on my face. His face was so close to mine. I could clearly see the worry in his onyx colored eyes.

The same worry he had the day we met….

…

"Isn't this house wonderful Lucy! It's so spacious and beautiful.", the man known as Jude Heartfilia commented as he took in the sight of his new home.

"Do we really need a living room this big dad?", Lucy replied as she stepped into the living room, and laid her heavy bags on the floor. "I mean I'm pretty sure an elephant could fit in here", she joked.

"Well I know that you told me that you didn't want a big house, but I just couldn't help myself. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on this house that this is the one.", Jude replied with a giant goofy grin on his face.

"Good grief", Lucy sighed. She observed the sight around her. Bookshelves and a faint coffee table in the middle occupied the room. You would expect to a new home to be empty, but Lucy's dad planned ahead of time. He hired workers to renovate and move in all of their personal belongings and furniture before they arrived.

Which was a relief for Lucy, who was exhausted from the nine hour drive to their new home.

"Ah~ I could really use a warm shower right now", Lucy said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"That's the first thing you wanna do? You don't want to check out the rest of the house or your room first?"

Lucy gave her dad a strange look, "I was stuck in a car with you for nine hours, which is already bad enough, but you _**just**_ had to play your Spice Girls CD. So I think I deserve a warm shower right now."

"Hey! They're a good band you can't deny that, and besides I let you play your Red Hot Chili Peppers CD."

"Ya but that CD only lasted for two hours! Your Spice Girls CD lasted like seven!", Lucy retorted making Jude flinch.

"Fine fine~ Go take your shower but once you're done come meet me in the front yard. I want to go sightseeing here in Magnolia before it gets dark."

"Alright", she replied as she grabbed her stuff and headed upstairs.

Jude watched her fading figure before turning back to his luggage on the floor. "Now where did I leave my second Spice Girls CD….hmmmm"

The upstairs of the house was just as big as the downstairs. To the side of the stairs there was a big open space that looked like a second living room. It had couches, chairs, and a tv. Down in front was a long corridor that lead to several different rooms. Lucy went down the line opening doors trying to find the bathroom.

It took her three tries before finally finding it, and when she did her jaw dropped.

"Wha-"

Her eyes were greeted with a beautiful sight.

A gigantic circular matte bathtub was sitting right at the far end of the room below a window. Beside it was a normal shower that Lucy paid no attention whatsoever.

"Well I was gonna take a shower but~", she dropped all of her things and took off her clothes in an instant. "I've changed my mind~"

She turned on the warm water and jumped in. The moment the water touched her skin she felt at ease. She felt all of her tension and exhaustion flee away.

"Ah~ I love this house already~", she breathed out as she dove under the water, and let the warm safe feeling engulf her.

…

She didn't even notice that she feel asleep. One moment she was splashing in the tub, then the next she was on top of a soft bed.

"Huh? Wha happened?", she moaned as she rubbed her eyes. She noticed she wasn't in the bathroom anymore it looked like she was in her room. All the stuff she had from her previous bedroom was all around her. Her Gorillaz posters, her JoJo plushies, and her pink curtains. These made her realize that she was in her bedroom.

"I guess dad carried me over to my bed when I fell asleep in the bathtub", she groaned as she slowly got up from her bed. After taking off the blanket she was under, she realized that she was wrapped in a towel.

"Aw crap I forgot! Dad wanted to go sightseeing!"

She quickly threw off the towel and began to dig through her suitcase of clothes, trying to find something good to wear. She finally settled on a pink top and a short jean skirt. But before heading out she looked in the round mirror hanged up on the wall. I mean after all she had to make sure she looked good.

Her bright blonde side ponytail and her cerulean eyes stared back at her. She couldn't help but smile at herself. She looked exactly like her mom, and that was something she was very proud of.

Her mom was her everything and even though she isn't here with her. She knows that she'll always be watching over her.

"Yosh! I better not keep dad waiting any longer", she grabbed her purse from one of her bags and rushed downstairs. She was expecting to see her dad in the living room but to her surprise he wasn't there. The room showed no signs of her dad.

"Dad?", she called out as she looked around.

' _Maybe he's in the kitchen'_ , she thought as she started to make her way over there. That is until she felt her phone vibrate in her skirt.

She quickly took it out of her pocket and turned it on.

She was greeted with a message from her dad.

 **Dad**

 **Sorry I got called into work at the last minute. I left some money on the coffee table just in case you get hungry. Love ya**

The message was followed by a ton of random emojis that made no sense.

' _Ugh dad! I wish you would stop using emojis',_ Lucy deadpanned as she gazed up at the clock on her phone.

 **6:00 PM**

' _I guess I still have some time before it gets dark. I should probably go get something to eat. The only problem is I don't know the area around me so I might get lost.',_ she thought to herself as she picked up the money from the coffee table.

"Well even if I do get lost it'll be like an adventure.", she smiled to herself as she headed to the front door.

"Besides this'll give me a chance to see Magnolia up close and personal."

…

Lucy expected Magnolia to be an amazing city that stood out from the rest, due to her dad hyping her up throughout the road trip.

" _Oh just wait till you get there. Magnolia is one of the most beautiful cities in the country, you're gonna love it!"_

But to her misfortune Magnolia looked exactly like how other cities looked.

The only thing that was differently out this one was its humongous size. Magnolia was like the size of a fantasy world from of an mmorpg, but without any barriers.

Lucy could literally walk for an entire hour, and she still wouldn't cover five percent of the city.

"You think a city this big would have a ton of fast food restaurants around", Lucy grumbled as she wandered around the city, looking for somewhere to eat.

The night sky was quickly falling on top of her and the other city goers around her, which only made Lucy anxious.

' _This is bad! At this rate I'll have to return home without eating anything.',_ Lucy thought to herself as the streetlights around her started to turn on.

She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time.

 **8:00 PM**

"IT'S ALREADY BEEN TWO HOURS?!", she shouted without thinking causing the people around her to give her weird looks.

She nervously avoided eye contact and gazed down in embarrassment.

' _Crap! I guess I'll just have to go back home. It's already really late. Plus my dad absolutely hates it when I stay out too late.'_ , she turned on her heels and started to head back, ' _I don't blame him though, it's pretty scary at night.'_

But before she could make it back home, a menacing sound erupted from her empty belly.

 _ **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_ ~

She froze.

 _ **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR~**_

The ferocious sound only seemed to grow louder with every step Lucy took.

She sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try searching for a convenience store", she whispered to herself.

However her journey to look for a convenience store was quickly interrupted by a loud call.

"Oi! You there blondie!", she could her someone with a husky voice call out for her. The voice sent an uncomfortable feeling down her spine, almost as if she were unsure about turning around to face the owner of the voice. She could sense a menacing aura around her, which gave her a weird feeling in her gut.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand clamp down onto her left shoulder. Her body tensed up at the feeling.

"You look a little lost blondie~", she heard the husky voice whisper in her ear. "Why don't you hang out with us for awhile~"

The grip on her shoulder tightened, making Lucy's stomach drop.

"A-Actually…..", she began, "I-I have somewhere…..I have to be….right now", she responded weakly.

The grip on her shoulder pulled her whole body around. She was now facing the owner of the voice along with two other people.

The three figures in front of her were gigantic. Their bodies looked like they were built like tanks, their bodies resembled that of a professional bodybuilder.

She couldn't get a good look at their faces, due to the excessive accessories on their heads. They all wore the same kind of hat, that only served the purpose of covering their eyes.

"Let's get a good look at you blondie~", the one in the middle said as he slowly caressed Lucy's cheek with his cold finger.

At this point Lucy was absolutely horrified, this kind of thing has never happened to her before. She didn't know whether to run or scream. Both options seemed like they would end in failure.

"Please…..leave me alone", she breathed out which only seemed to fuel their disgusting actions.

"Nah I don't think so blondie~ You're coming with us", she heard one of them speak those chilling words.

Her whole world froze at the utter of those words.

She felt a strong grip on her waist, her heart was just about to jump out of her chest. She was now on the verge of tears.

But before any of those men could lay another finger on Lucy, a hot blooded, salmon colored hair boy made his way over towards the scene.

And let's just say he didn't look too happy…..

 **A/N: So my senior year of high school has finally started so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. I'm sorry that this one was so short, but I'm pretty horrible at managing my time lol. I really want to make this story a long running series. I just have so much planned for this story, so I hope you'll guys enjoy it ^^**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Hells Bells

"Oi! What do you guys think yer doin?!", the pink haired boy growled at the three figures in front of Lucy, as he made his way over to them.

Lucy immediately glanced over at the boy.

His spiky pink hair is the first thing Lucy caught glimpse of. It looked so soft but rough at the same time, she just wanted to ruffle her hands though it. But due to the current situation she couldn't.

The next thing that caught her attention was the white scaly scarf around his neck. Which she found pretty odd. It was a pretty hot summer evening, yet this boy was wearing a warm scarf around his neck.

' _Doesn't he feel hot under that?',_ she thought to herself.

"Oi! Did you guys not here me or somethin?", the boy said as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. "What are ya guys doin to that chick?", he asked making two of the men shiver slightly. The biggest one of the three stepped in front of the pink haired boy and glared at him menacingly.

"Tsk! Why do you care pinky? This is none of your business! We're just showing this girl around Magnolia", he barked as he shoved the boy back.

The boy's eyes darkened, "God I really hate guys like you. You guys are just a nuisance to the people around.", a small smirk appeared on his face. "But then again I was kinda in the mood to kick some ass, so I hope you guys don't mind if I beat the crap out of you", his smirk grew wider as he smashed his fists together.

The biggest one cackled, "You think you can kick our ass?", he said as he pointed to the rest of the men behind of him, "You must be out of your mind!"

The two men behind him began to tremble, "Wait a minute Tom!", one of the smaller men called out to the biggest one.

' _So the biggest one is called Tom'_ , Lucy and the boy both thought to themselves.

"I think I've seen this pink haired guy around, he looks pretty familiar. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him.", the smaller one continued .

"Shut up!", the one called Tom shouted, "It's a three on one fight, we have the advantage here boys", he reassured them as he flashed them a wicked smile.

' _He's right! The pink boy is at a disadvantage. He can't possibly take on three guys at once',_ Lucy thought to herself as a feeling of dread crawled up her neck. ' _I should just call for help.'_

"You think a three to one fight scares me?", the boy replied. "I've already fought a thousand guys just like you, you guys are as scary as a bunny with a pocket knife."

The boy's stance widened as he began to raise both of his fists in front of his face.

"You know I don't like to brag, actually…..scratch that, I do like to brag", he smiled a big toothy grin as he said this.

"People who have seen me in action have been calling me this one certain nickname, I'm not sure if you've guys have heard it."

Tom chuckled, "What you think your stupid nickname is going to scare us? It's not like you're a professional fighter or anything like that one guy. I think his name was War Machine or somethin stupid like that."

"Well you're right about one thing…", the boy started as he raised his head up, "I'm not a professional fighter."

"See? I knew it, there's no reason for us to be scared of you pinky."

"You didn't let me finish you potato. I'm _**not**_ a professional fighter, but _**I am**_ a fighter!", the boy proclaimed as he hopped into a fighting stance that Lucy had never seen before. Lucy had watched a couple of people do karate and other weird martial arts before, but she had never seen this kind of fighting stance. The boy had his left leg up front, while his right leg was behind his left leg. He had his left arm in front of his face, while his right fist was next to his right cheek, almost as if he was trying to cover up the right side of his face with his fist.

His change of stance had made the air around them tense.

"Ohhh~ I recognize that kind of stance. So you're a boxer huh~", Tom purred in a mocking tone as he got in the same stance as the boy, which peaked his interest. "I might know a thing about boxing myself", Tom grinned wickedly making the boy chuckle to himself.

' _Boxing?',_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Well since you know how to box too you better not disappoint me", the boy smirked as he began hopping in place gracefully. It looked as if he were jumping over an invisible jump rope. He was jumping at a steady rhythm.

Both of them looked like they were ready to go at each other's throat, but Lucy was unsure if this was the right thing to do. I mean sure she didn't really like these three creeps, but the boy didn't have to fight for her sake. A better option would be to just book it. She gritted her teeth as she let her feet take her over to the boy's side. As soon as she was by his side, she began to pull on his arm.

"Hey they're not worth the trouble, let's just get out of here", she pleaded, but the boy wouldn't budge. Instead he smiled another toothy grin at her.

"No way! I'm already fired up! There's no way I'm backing out now!", he exclaimed making Lucy hesitant about stopping him now. She could've swore she saw fire in his eyes.

"Now you might want to stand back, there's gonna be a lot of blood soon", he said as he moved her behind him.

Tom laughed, "Yeah _**yours**_ ,"

"Funny", the boy replied as he got back into his stance. This time he was closer to Tom. Tom's lackeys finally made up their minds to fight. They now stood next to Tom, with their menacing glared.

' _Crap this is bad! He's going to get beat up so bad!',_ Lucy worried.

"Oh yeah come to think of it, I never told you guys my nickname.", the boy said as his face began to get serious, "It's TNT."

"TNT?! No way! You can't be-", Tom was unable to finish his sentence due to the boy's quick right to his face. His right fist was buried deep into Tom's face, resulting in him staggering and losing his balance. Tom was down on the floor in the matter of three seconds.

His face and pride had been destroyed in just one hit. He just continued sitting there in a daze.

"T…..N…..T", he mumbled to himself as he sat there shivering.

"Oh~ So you have heard of me. Well I don't blame you I have been getting pretty popular.", the boy replied as he walked slowly over to Tom. Tom's lackeys continued to step farther and farther from the boy.

"I…...no….way", Tom continued to mumble.

"See?! I told you guys that guy looked familiar!", one of Tom's lackeys shouted in fear.

Lucy was debating whether to laugh, or be confused at the situation happening in front of her. ' _They were acting all high and mighty a second ago. Why did him telling his nickname scare the living crap out of them?'_

"So…..you're...M-Magnolia's boxing champion?", Tom breathed out, as he continued to shiver.

" **Bingo** ", the boy replied as he flashed Tom a menacing look.

' _Magnolia's….boxing champ?'_

"W-Wait just a minute! Isn't it illegal for trained boxers to hit normal people?! If you hit me one more time you won't be able to box anymore!", Tom blurted out making the boy stop all of his further advancement. The boy had already reached a range where he could throw another punch at Tom, but after hearing what Tom said he stopped himself.

This peeked Tom's interest.

"Oh~ So it looks like I was right", Tom said in a more confident voice than before, he began to pull himself up so he could face the boy head on.

"It looks like you can't do anything to me _**TNT**_ ~", he said in a mocking tone as he picked up the boy by his shirt collar.

' _Oh no this is bad!",_ Lucy couldn't read the boy's expression. She couldn't tell if the boy was giving up, or if he was going to retaliate. All of this just made her even more anxious. Cold sweat slided down the back of her neck, as he she waited to see what would happen next.

Tom cackled wildly as he raised his fist up to the boy's face, "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna pay you back for that one cheap hit you got on me you little shit!", he exclaimed as he licked his lips.

But instead of cowering in fear or flinching, the boy smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about you punk?!"

The boy began to laugh, "Well….you're right about the whole trained boxers can't hit normal people part, but you forgot just _**one**_ thing."

"Oh~ and what's that?"

"That only applies to pro boxers, and remember what I said earlier?"

Tom flinched.

"I'm not a pro fighter so guess what, I get to kick your ass!"

"Arrahhhh! Shut up you little shit!", Tom threw his right fist at the boy, but the boy quickly kicked Tom in his rib cage, making him release the boy from his grip.

Fear quickly arose in Tom's chest.

"Well, well, well,", the boy started as he cracked his fists, "Whaddya say Tom? Let's have some _**fun**_ ", the boy's eyes seemed to glow a dark menacing red as he said this. It gave off almost a demonic look, something that no sane person would want to look at.

Tom and his lackeys screamed in fear, "Forget it! Let's get out of here guys!", they all began to run as fast as they could, trying to get away from the demon itself, "She's all yours man!", they could hear Tom yell, which aroused a chuckle from Lucy and the boy.

"Ahh~ I never get tired of that.", the boy said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Get tired of what?", Lucy asked as she approached the boy.

The boy pointed at the three running figures in the distance, "That, seeing guys like that run away from you is one of the best feelings in the world, well besides eating a bowl of cereal of course."

Lucy giggled as the stress and fear began to leave her body for good. Who knows what would've happened if the boy hadn't showed up to protect her.

"So…..", she started, "Does my knight in shining armor have an actual name?", she joked.

The boy faced her, and flashed her his signature toothy grin.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel at your service!"

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I had intended to make it pretty long but I ended up catching a cold ;-; so I apologize for any mistakes or grammatical errors.**

 **But anyways thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

 **See ya~**


	3. The Getaway

**Extra:**

 **Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Age: 17**

 **Favorite Music Artist: Red Hot Chili Peppers**

 **Likes: All kinds of cuddly animals (but mostly dogs), A nice warm bath after a long day, Astrological signs, and writing.**

 **Dislikes: Other people reading her writing, messy things, sweat, and her dad's weird obsession with Spice Girls.**

…

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel", the boy said as he flashed a toothy grin at Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him, "My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

Natsu gave her a weird look, "Who the hell names their daughter Luigi?", he asked.

' _ **Ehh!'**_

Lucy gave him a sour look, ' _Normally I would think he's joking, but the look on his face gives me the impression that he's actually serious._ _ **Sigh**_ _Oh well he probably didn't hear me correctly. I say it clearer this time.'_

Lucy gave Natsu a friendly smile, "It's **Lucy** not _**Luigi.**_ "

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Are you sure? Because now that I think about it, I think the name Luigi suits you more."

Lucy hoped he was joking, because if he wasn't then oh boy, she felt bad for his future children he was going to have to name.

"Yes I'm sure! My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y", she spelled out, but to her misfortune this wasn't clicking in Natsu's mind.

"Uhhh…..do ya mind if I call you Luce?", he asked with a blank expression on his face.

 _ **Sigh**_

' _That's the closest I'm probably going to get to Lucy, so I better take the offer.',_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Deal!", she blurted out.

Natsu gave her a confused look, "Huh? I'm not trying to sell you something ya know!"

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry….ya it's okay if you call me Luce, I don't mind."

"Sweet!", Natsu grinned as he hung both of his arms behind his head, "So why were you taking a stroll out in the dark Luce?"

Lucy looked down her stomach and then back at Natsu.

"Well I was trying to find a place to ea- _**GRRRRRRRR~**_

Natsu jumped on his toes, "What the hell was that?!"

Lucy blushed a bright red.

"That shit sounded like a bear. We better get outta-

 _ **GRRRRRRRRRR~**_

"Shit! It's getting closer and closer! Luce we gotta get the hell outta here!", Natsu shouted as he tried to pull Lucy out of the area, but she stood her ground. Natsu looked back at her, she gestured at her stomach which made Natsu put two and two together.

"Ohhhhhhhh~", Natsu sighed in relief as a small smile appeared on his face.

Lucy's blush only grew brighter and brighter.

"Don't worry I got the perfect place! Plus it's still open, come on!", he exclaimed as he pulled her through the dimly lighted streets of Magnolia.

…

After dragging her around for what seemed like hours. Natsu and Lucy had finally appeared to have made their destination. They probably would've made it to their destination sooner if Natsu didn't get lost _**multiple**_ times along the way, but surprisingly Lucy had a bit of fun. Seeing her brave hero get lost and frustrated with himself was a pretty wonderful sight, but of course she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Okay! I'm absolutely sure this is the place!", Natsu exclaimed proudly, as he pointed at the building right in front of them.

The building itself looked pretty small, if you were to look at it from afar, it would seem as if the building itself was squished in between the other ones. But despite it's size if looked pretty welcoming from the outside. Bright warm orange light was shining onto them from the giant clear window in front of the building. It felt as if the warm light was inviting Lucy in, and she was more obliged to accept its invitation.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside I'm starving!", Lucy said as she began to pull Natsu towards the entrance.

' _Is this what they call a role reversal?',_ Natsu thought to himself with a blank expression on his face.

Upon entering through the door. Lucy was immediately greeted by a girl around her age.

"Welcome to Mira Nee's Cafe~ Please have a seat!", the girl said with a gigantic friendly smile. She was dressed in what looked like a pink maid outfit, which left Lucy in a daze. The outfit looked exactly like the one's in shows in anime. It even had a gigantic ribbon that complemented the dress. But that wasn't the only thing that matched the dress. The girl's long snow colored hair looked as if it was attached to the dress itself.

' _This girl's sense of fashion is amazing! She looks like something out of a big modeling industry. My eyes….I can't stop staring at her. She's just...so cute~"_

The girl couldn't help but notice Lucy ogling at her, "Ah~ You must be new here."

"Yup, it's her first time here so go easy on her Mira", Natsu said as he popped out from behind Lucy.

"Ara! Natsu! You're here too?"

Natsu nodded as he looked at the awestruck Lucy, "Luce this Mira.", he said as he pointed at the snow haired girl in front of her. "Mira this is Luce."

"Luce?", Mira asked with confusion.

Lucy nodded, still awestruck by Mira's cuteness.

"It's nice to meet you~", Mira said as she bowed politely, with an inviting smile on her face.

"Uhhhh….uhhhh", was the only thing that Lucy could muster out of her mouth. It was a pretty hilarious sight to Natsu, but it only seemed to make Mira really bashful. It wasn't the first time that somebody was looking at her with awe. But usually it was by horny pre teens, not by a blonde haired young adult.

"Pssss! Luce could you stop staring? You're making this weird", Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear, snapping her out of her daze. She immediately bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!", she blurted out making Natsu chuckle behind her.

"No don't worry about it, it's alright~", Mira replied with an awkward smile. The smile was then followed by a loud grumble from Lucy's stomach, scaring everyone in the vicinity.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Uhhhhhh….."

"Mira, can you give us a table before this poor girl starves to death?", Natsu asked making Mira nod, and clap her hands together.

"With pleasure~"

…

"So the great TNT finally landed a date. I'm so happy for you! You guys will be an amazing couple in the future~", Mira gushed as she gave Natsu and Lucy menus to look at.

Natsu's cheeks flushed a small tint of pink, "Oi she ain't my date! I'm just doing my good deed of the day!", he declared as a huge pout appeared on his face.

"And that is?~", Mira purred.

Natsu gave her a strange look, then quickly looked at Lucy who was sitting uncomfortably next to him. It looked as if all this talk about them dating was making her as nervous as Natsu.

"I'm just helping a poor little girl out", Natsu grinned as he ruffled Lucy's hair, causing her to glare at him with the sharpness of ten thousand blades.

"Tsk!", she clicked her tongue, "I mean don't get me wrong I really appreciated your help with those guys back there, but don't start treating me like I'm weak or something", she said as she put the menu down, finally sure of what she was going to order.

"Ohh~ So you're telling me that you're not weak? Really? Because you look like one of those damsels in distress. I mean do you even know how to fight back?", he smirked, making Mira give him an annoyed and ugly stare.

"Yeah! Of course I do! I was about to teach those guys a lesson before you showed up! I was just…..mentally preparing myself!", Lucy retaliated, but her reply wasn't strong enough to convince Natsu.

"So you know how to knock someone out?", Natsu smirked, "We should totally spar after we eat."

"Spar?", Lucy asked with a confused expression.

"Ya, you know, when you fight someone but not at your 100% power. It's more like a practice fight than a real fight", Natsu explained, "I mean after all I want see your cool fighting skills".

' _Uh oh',_ Lucy gulped

"Oh I didn't know you were a boxer as well Lucy~", Mira added in, making Lucy internally panic.

"Huh? N-No I'm not a boxer, I-I just know how….to throw a good punch, ya that's it. Uhh….Mira can I get a spicy chicken sandwich with some lemonade please?", Lucy said trying to change the subject. Hopefully this would drop this whole conversation, and she wouldn't have to spar with Natsu. The last thing she wanted right now was bruises on her face.

"You got it~", Mira chirped.

"I'll just have a cereal Mira, and Oi! Don't you try to change the subject!", Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "I want to see how good you are. Coach said I need to keep my eye out for new recruits."

"New recruits? For what?", Lucy asked.

"Well you see Magnolia is known for being the only city that has boxing as a school sport in the entire country. All the high schools here have a boxing club with their own individual members. We spar with each other until we finally get the opportunity to fight other members from other schools, and let me tell you it's the best feeling in the world when your school rises to the top, and wins Magnolia's Golden Belt, but in order to compete we need one more member. My school, Fairy Tail High, have been the reigning champs for ten years straight, but recently we lost a member due to something that happened…..so now we need an extra.", Natsu explained as put his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's why if you know how to fight, I want to see your skills, because you might be able to fill in our empty spot", he said softly, almost as if he was getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Ummm..about that…", Lucy started, grabbing Natsu's attention, "I actually don't know how to fight or box, I was just spitting out words, so I'm really sorry if I hyped you up for nothing", she bowed her head as a sign of her apology.

She expected Natsu's face to turn grim, or for him to look blue, but instead what happened next surprised Lucy.

"Then how about I teach you?", he flashed her a toothy grin.

Lucy was startled by the sudden expression, "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean we do need an extra person for our team, so how about I just teach you how to box and train you a little, so you can compete with us.", he said eagerly, "I mean after all who wouldn't want to learn from the great TNT?", he said as he flexed proudly.

Lucy giggled, "I mean I don't know….I've never been the athletic type. I've always hated sports with a passion. They always seem to remind me about the cocky jocks and the sassy cheerleaders.", she deadpanned, making Natsu chuckled softly.

"C'mon! It'll be fun Luce! Just think, you get to punch people in the face, and it's legal!", Natsu tried convincing her, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if boxing is for me", she replied.

A small pout popped up right on Natsu's face, "I guess it would be strange if you just agreed to my weird request, I mean after all we just met. So I'll make you a deal.", Natsu said striking Lucy's interest.

"Deal?", she repeated.

"If you come to our school's boxing club after school next Friday, I'll do anything you want", he offered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

Natsu nodded, "Anything", he confirmed as he stuck out his hand in front of her.

"So do we have a deal?"

Lucy looked at his hand, then back at his eyes. All of this seemed to be going by really fast, but she had nothing else to lose. I mean all she had to do was show up next Friday, how hard could that be?

She smirked smugly as she shook his hand, "Deal",

Natsu smiled softly, "Oh boy I know for a fact I'm gonna regret this"

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was dealing with some school drama for the past couple of weeks, so updating frequently might be a little hard and I'm really sorry about that ;-;**

 **But hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to writing the next one ^^**

 **Till next time, ciao!**


End file.
